Zevie
Zevie (Z/'ander and St/'evie) is the friendship pairing of Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara. It is shown that Stevie and Zander were friends prior to the show's premiere since they were both members of the band Gravity 4. This pairing has gained a very strong cult following since the series began. Supporters of this ship are called Zevians. Its primary rival is Zacey. There is also a Zevie Wiki 'that's currently in development. Alternate Names *'Zavie (Za'nder/Ste'vie) *'Stander' (St'evie/Z'ander) *'Zandie' (Zand'er/Stev'ie) *'Stever' (Stev'ie/Zand'er) *'Zanvie '(Zan'der/Ste'vie) *'Steder '(Ste'vie/Zan'der) Zevie Moments 'Season 1 Moments' 'How to Rock Braces and Glasses' *Zander tries to convince Stevie to let Kacey join Gravity 5. *Zander and Stevie whisper to each other. *Zander touches Stevie's arm gently when he whispers something to her. *Zander is the one to tell Stevie about Kacey. *When they are all hugging at the end of the performance "Only You Can Be You", he turns first to Stevie smiling but frowns when he sees her hugging Nelson. 'How to Rock a Messy Bet' *Stevie explains to Zander that Kacey wasn't listening. *Stevie tries to stop Zander from eating the burrito. *Zander's and Stevie's hands were on top of each other when they made the bet. *Stevie put her hand on top of Zander's pretty quickly. *Stevie catches Zander trying to look at himself in the cymbal. *They are alone in the hangout room before Kacey comes in. ' ' *Stevie is watching Zander wipe his face. *Zander jumps toward Stevie when they hear the "cat". *Stevie grabs Zander and hugs him when they hear the "cat". *Stevie keeps her hand on Zander's shoulder while they're standing on the couch. *Stevie and Zander are standing very close to each other on the couch. *Zander tells Stevie to go and puts his hand on her back. *Stevie and Zander don't try to eliminate each other from the bet at all. 'How to Rock a Guest List' *Zander moves toward Stevie when Justin passes out invitations. *Zander moves to stand behind Stevie when Kacey is lecturing them. *Zander looks a bit sad when Stevie says she's not going to the party. *Stevie and Zander both leave the training for the party. *Zander looks and smiles at Stevie when they walk into the party. *Zander looks a bit jealous when he hears Stevie and Justin. *Zander is the first to leave after Stevie. *Stevie and Zander stand near each other when they defend Kacey. *Stevie and Zander hug each other directly when they group hug and Stevie put her head on his shoulder. *If you pay attention during the song, you'll see that Stevie and Zander are looking at each other in the background while Kacey is in front of them singing. 'How to Rock a Statue' *Zander is playing with Stevie's hamsters. *Stevie seems jealous when Kacey and Zander are planning. 'How to Rock a Music Video' *Stevie and Zander were dancing with each other while Kacey sings. *Also it seems Stevie and Zander are close to each other and Kevin is off to the side. *Stevie seems interested in how Zander intended to play his solo, she even questions it. *Zander and Stevie are standing close together in the gym. *Stevie helps Zander lift Kacey up and down. *They bring in the kiddie pool together. *They both doubt Kevin and Nelson's idea. *Stevie laughs when Zander makes fun of the idea. *Stevie pats Zander's arm when she asks him is he was recording. *They high five and then jump into the macaroni together. *They play in the macaroni together. *They fist bump over the views the video got. *They are again standing very close to each other during the last scenes. *When Zander say "I don't remember a vote" Stevie jabs him in the side. 'How to Rock an Election' *Both are campaign managers. *Both are seen as sidekicks through the majority of the episode. *Stevie and Zander seemed to be competing as well as Kevin and Kacey. 'How to Rock a Newscast' *When Mr. March announces Stevie her job Zander leans over giving her a smile and she gives him one back. *Stevie assigns Zander to be an anchor (one of the most important jobs) on the school newscast. *It was mentioned that Stevie assigned jobs by personality and Zander got to be an anchor (a job for attractive people), hinting that she thinks he's attractive. *Zander tries to make a theme song for Stevie to use in the newscast. *Stevie asks who the girl Zander was with, possibly showing jealousy. *Zander was angry that Stevie didn't choose his song for the newscast. *Zander insisted that Kacey told Stevie the truth. 'How to Rock a Prank' *Zander and Stevie look at each other when Nelson is explaing the plan. *Stevie asked Zander if he had his banana and he replied "Yes". *She questions Zander’s question, and laughs when he asks if they can just ignore it. *Stevie pulls Zander behind her. *Stevie tries to help get Kacey and Zander apart, possibly because she didn't want Kacey and Zander together. *Stevie and Zander both argue at the party. *Zander and Stevie laugh with each other. *Stevie tries to get them the solvent ASAP, possibly showing that she cares for him (and Kacey). *They fight over the shotgun. *They laugh and high five each other at the prank Zander pulled. *Stevie has her arm on Zander’s shoulder in the last scene. 'How to Rock a Secret Agent' *They both don't "speak girl". *He helps nominate Stevie as the spy. *Zander was helping Stevie play her violin at lunch. *He says she looks amazing along with Nelson and Kevin after she gets her makeover. *He didn't like the idea of losing Stevie to the Perfs. 'How to Rock a Lunch Table' * They are sitting next to each other during lunch. *He says "down Stevie" with his hand on her shoulder when she stands up to threaten Molly. *While talking about seaweed, she tickles right under his chin. *They hold each others arms and look at each other lovingly. *Stevie laughs at Zander's outburst. *They step on the table at the same time. *They high five with both hands, inertwine fingers, then let go. *Stevie looks a bit jealous when Kacey grabs on to Zander. *When she looks at Zander during the song, she bites her lip nervously. *When Kacey was yelling at Kevin and Nelson you have to look closly but Zander has his arm around Stevie's waist. 'How to Rock a Birthday Party' *They're sitting on the couch fairly close together.'' '' *They walk down from the stairs together. meaning that they were walking together before that. *Stevie puts her head on his shoulder and he puts his legs over hers after they bid on the book. *They do it again when thay "act casual". *Again, while "acting casual", Stevie leans against him while holding his leg. *They were talking before rehearsal. *They stood next to each other smiling at a point in the song. *When Nelson is talking about the next level to Kacey you will see Zander having his arm around Stevie and Stevie leaning in to Zander. 'How to Rock a Part-Time Job' *Stevie sat in Zander's seat after he got up to sing. *She looked a bit jealous when he and Kacey were singing together. *She lets him hide behind the counter. *She asks if he wants a smoothie and he said she read his mind. *Stevie gives her smoothies to Zander all the time. *She walks him out when he gets a cramp. *He knows she's still upset and sounds worried. 'How to Rock Halloween' *When he complains about being the thumb, she say's it's cool. *They become the "surfer fingers", which cheers him up about being the thumb. *When she howls, she leans into him a little. *When they were talking to Kacey about going "trick-or-meating", they stand very close to each other, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. *While talking to Kacey about "trick-or-meating", Zander had his arm around her. * Zander and Stevie are sitting next to each other with their instruments when Kacey comes in. *When the thunder crashes, she jumps into his arms and he catches her. *He keeps holding her for a bit and when he puts her down they keep their arms around each other. *When Zander says that there are hot chicks at the party, Stevie glares at him angrily. *Stevie pats him on the arm when he says that he'll find Kacey. *She scoffs and makes a face when Molly flirts with Zander. *Stevie seems upset and annoyed when Molly and Zander are flirting with each other. *After Stevie says "I am so hip!" Zander glances at her and smiles. *Before Zander starts reading from the book of truth, Stevie squeezes his arm tightly. 'How to Rock a Basketball Team' *While rehearsing, Zander gave Stevie a funny look and she laughed. *They constantly look and smile at each other while performing. *Zander shows concern when Stevie confronts Kacey. *Zander looked concerned for her after she told him that Kacey was drawing in the crowd. *While performing they signal to each other before coming up from behind Kacey to do a move with her. 'How to Rock a Love Song' *At the beginning, Zander and Stevie are shown sitting very close to each other and facing each other at the top of the couch, while Kacey is a little ways back. *Stevie thinks Zander likes either her or Kacey at first, but quickly changes her mind. *Stevie thinks that Zander likes her. *Stevie imagines that Zander likes Stevie and rides away with her on a motorcycle. *In the Zevie fantasy, it is less cheesy and bit more realistic versus Kacey's fantasy which consists of loving smiles and Zander showering Kacey with flowers and chocolates during a band rehearsal. *In Stevie's fantasy, Zander calls her Steviekins. *Also in the fantasy, Zander is being over-protective over her, showing that he deeply cares for her. *Stevie thought Zander's song was really sweet, until she thought it was about her. *When Kacey was about to read Zander's notebook, Stevie told her not to. Maybe because she respects Zander's privacy or she didn't want to find out who Zander's "lady" is. *Stevie kept poking Zander playfully when she was teasing about who he was writing about for his love song. *Zander sings to Stevie's side of the couch first before singing to Kacey when he reveals to the girls who his "Lady" is. *When he shushed Stevie and Kacey and said, "let my heart speak" he was staring right at Stevie. *Stevie smiled when Zander was on her side singing to her he smiled just a little bit more. *When Zander sang'' "we're unconditional"'' Stevie smiled and Kacey didn't. *Stevie was way more upset about the dog than Kacey was. *Zander went to Stevie's side of the couch before going to Kacey's side. *Kevin wanted the song to be about Stevie. *When Stevie smiled while Zander was on her side, he smiled back. But when Kacey smiled while Zander was on her side, he just continued singing, no smile. *Stevie seemed like she could relate more to the song than Kacey. *While the cameras cut to Kevin saying "It's Stevie, yes." you would see Zander look at Stevie one last time before he would go to Kacey's side. *Also when Kevin says that it's Stevie, Nelson nodds in agreement. *When Stevie asks for $5, Zander and Stevie have no personal space unlike Kacey and Zander. *Zander was still willing to get hay for Stevie's horse, even though he had no idea what was going on. *When Kacey and Stevie get their "gross on" Stevie is still closer to Zander than Kacey. *When Zander says, "I'm in love, and it's time my lady heard it directly from me", he was looking at Stevie. *During the whole confrontation, Zander was looking at Stevie, not at Kacey. *During the slurpy dog chow fight scene, Kacey seemed as if it was just for fun, but Stevie looked like she was actually getting back at Zander, because she really thought the song was for her. How to Rock Cee Lo *When Stevie first enters the lunch area during Kevin and Nelson's 'handshake' she stands next to Zander. *After a while Stevie sits down next to Zander and they touch each other's hands in a spaz moment. *After Zander clapped for the perfs, Stevie looked at him with an annoyed expression and swats at his arm. *They stood next to each other almost throughout the entire ''episode. *Stevie patted Zander's arm. *They both shared smiles. *While in the band room, Stevie's head was almost lying on top of Zander's lap. *When they are in Cee-Lo's dressing room and Stevie switches to the couch, she sort of 'trips' into Zander and looks are shared. *Durring most moments, Stevie and Zander are either squished next to each other, touching, or very ''close to touching each other, at the sides. *Continously throughout performing, when Kacey steps to Nelson's side, Stevie walks over to Zander and plays with him- at one point they even both jump and stick their hands in the air in unison. *When the lunch lady is 'trying out', Stevie and Zander try to stop her together and only them. *In Cee-Lo's dressing room as Cee-Lo is starting to speak, sitting in his chair, Stevie grabs Zander's arm and he looks at her. A second later she grabs him again and they both smile before Zander bends next to Cee-Lo. *When Andy is trying out, Steive whips her hair at Zander, turning, and then mouths 'No' to Zander before smiling back at Andy. *At the very end when the credits were starting to go up, Stevie and Zander leave together eating Stevie's popcorn, leaving Kacey and the boys behind. *When Zander spoke the very first line right after Cee-Lo reveals he only wants Kacey, Stevie was the only one who agreed while Kevin and Nelson never showedacknowledgement. * When they were running from out of the kitchen Stevie held the door for everybody else and Zander put his arm on her back and pushed her out with him. *After Cee Lo said he wanted them on tour Stevie jumps onto Nelson and he holds her up you see Zander do a double take at them and immediately stop smiling. *Before Kacey comes in the bandroom Stevie says something about if Kacey would leave them without a singer and Zander looks at her and says that he would to because its a big oppertunity,possibly to comfort her. *Before Grace and the rest of Gravity 5 perform Graces walks over to the group and Zander is looking at Stevie and Stevie tilts her head to look at him and he looks away all fast. He got caught looking at her *When Kacey greets them Zander looks at Stevie , concerned, to see how she reacts. *When Kacey announces that shes back Zevie do double takes at eachother filled with joy *When they all group hug Zander pulls Stevie in with him to hug Kacey. *When they are all hugging Stevie's arm is directly around Zander's waist while Kacey's is up higher. *Stevie was ready to defend Zander when he got into a fight with Kevin. *Stevie lays a hand on Zanders arm, almost pulling him away *Zander and Stevie were talking after the perfs enter and told they won. *Right after Zander says the Perfs put on a good show, he looked at Stevie innoently, but cute! Userbox Fan Representation *'Official Color: Blue', as they are both frequently seen wearing blue, and Stevie's favorite color is ocean blue. *'Official Mascot: Strings', as they both play a different type of stringed instrument (Zander-Guitar/Ukelele & Stevie-Bass) in Gravity 5. *'Official Animal: Hamster', as Zander plays with Stevie's pet hamsters in How to Rock a Statue. *'Official Drink: Smoothie', as Stevie gives her free smoothies from work to Zander when she doesn't want them. *'Official Number: 13', as Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins both have 13 letters in them. *'Official Food': Pizza, As they both eat pizza in How to Rock an Election and are excited when Pizza Day is back in How to Rock a Lunch Table. *'Official Song: "You & I"', as Lulu Antariksa and Max Schneider, the portrayers of Stevie and Zander sang a cover version of the song. Also, "Lady", as Stevie believes the song is sweet and that she is the inspiration that made Zander write it. *'Official Episode: "How to Rock a Love Song"', as Stevie believes the song Zander wrote is for her, she imagines what it would be like if he was in love with her, and it shows how deeply Stevie and Zander care for each other. *'Official Day: '''July 21 *'Official Month:' December, as it was chosen by fans after the success of Zevie Day. *'Official Shoes:' '''Combat Boots, '''as Stevie and Zander both frequently wear them. Trivia *They both play string instruments (Stevie plays the bass and Zander is the lead guitar) and provide backup vocals in Gravity 5. *It is rumored that Stevie has a crush on Zander, but that has yet to be confirmed. *On a few occasions, Stevie seems to be jealous when Zander spends time with Kacey. *Stevie is often seen glancing and smiling at Zander. *According to a recent poll, it is the most supported ship on ''How to Rock. *In an interview, Max Schneider who plays Zander hints that there will possibly be some romance between Stevie and Zander. *Stevie is also seen to be placing her arm or hand on Zander's shoulder very so often in episodes. *Max Schneider frequently hints Zevie in his interviews. *In Lulu Antariksa's question and answer video, she had mentioned a fan with the name 'steviexzander' and said she 'loves that' (refering to the name). *In the book How to Rock Break-Ups and Make-Ups it says that Zander's ex-girlfriend is Stevie. *In a Ustream video with Lulu Antariksa and , it is said that Lulu's favorite color is Yellow and Max's is Purple. Ironically, the colors of their basketball jersey are yellow and purple. *In Lulu Antariksa's Ustream video, she called Max Schneider her "Darling" right before trying to call him. *Zevie won the 2012'' How to Rock Wiki Award for "Favorite Pairing". Zevie Fanfictions NOTE: Certain fanfictions may be rated M for adult content. Read at your own discretion! *How to Rock a Zander and Stevie Love Story *http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8373834/1/Crushing_on *How to Rock a Road Trip *Too Young *How to Rock a Kissing Cam *How to Rock Abusive Parents *Point One Stevie *Late *thermometers *How to Rock Secrets *In The Moment *On One Condition *Her Name is Stevie *Where I Went Wrong *Lets Not Play Romeo and Juliet *Black paint over my eyes *The Sky That I Fell Through *Chapters Of Zevie *Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop *How to Rock The Beginning *Spin The Bottle *you and i *It Would Be Different *Stevies Secret *With A Little Help *Friends or more *How to Rock Love *Take My Hand in the Meantime *Zanders Sister *Stevies Song *One Day You Will *Banana Pudding Mess *Never Knew *How To Rock A Hawaiian Dream *One of the Boys *Prank and a Janitor's Closet *Serenade *Zevie: Teenage Dream *How to Rock the Rules *Operation Fake Dating *How To Rock A School Dance *How to Rock Love Notes *A Day In The Rain *How to rock ZEVIE *How to Rock a Cinderella Story *The Bet *ABC For Zevie *Playing the ukulele *Kisses at 11:11 *Just a Kiss *Take a Swing *Better To Love? *Stormy Sessions *She Is *catch *Over Time *Locked In *Just Plain Love *Reasons *Forever *No Hard Feelings *The Many PickUp Lines of Zevie *Zander and Stevie *The yearbook poll *Not Over You *Dear Zander *How to Rock a Love Story *Deserted Island *How To Rock Hawaii *How To Rock Hollywood Arts *My Very First Kiss *Kisses *Raise Your Voice *I Should've Kissed You *Meeting the Family *Too Young *The Sound of Music *My Soldier, My Love *Zevie: A Different Beginning *How to Rock Unrecognized Love *Falling Slowly *All Because of a Dance *The Breakfast Bro's *Windows Down *Has to be Perfect *More than this *Our Time Now *Yesterday When the War Began *Fights and Thunderstorms *Movies and Pointless Arguing *A Bet, a Date, and a Ukulele *A Day Off *Ten Ways To Impress a Girl *When the Lock Clicks *Fall: A Zevie Story *Pierced Ears *Lips of An Angel *July 21st *Lightning *I Like Her Cherry Chapstick *Only Then *How to Rock An Essay *My Very First Kiss *How to Rock One Shots w Zevie *Struggling to Survive *Tell Me You Love Me *The Things I do for You *Come When I Call *How to Rock A Relationship *A Game of Tag *You Give Me the Opposite of Obvious *How to Rock Zevie *Of Crazy Glue and First Impressions *My Side *How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days *Don't Run Away *Crushing on? *How iMet You *An Unexpected Life, An Unexpected Love *Friend Zoned? *Lady *Music to My Ears *How It was Before *In The Spotlight *Beach House Lock Down *Not Just A Shadow *First Encounters If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Controversy Many people been arguing about which is better Zevie or Zacey. There's really no reason to fight! You either like them or don't . Cast Hints *David Israel, the creator of the show frequently tweets about Zevie. Here are some of those tweets: **"I'm being swarmed by Zevie nation. Love Song will have you people buzzing." **"Very true. One point for Zevie Nation." (Twitter) **"I agree that Zevie people think Zevie is flawless." (Twitter) **"I can tell. Zevies are a passionate posse." (Twitter) **"How to Rock a Love song will definitely get reactions from Zevie people. Oh Yeah." (Twitter) **Glad u like the Zevie moments. We love writing for them." (Twitter) **"Love your passion for Zander & Stevie. Who know what might happen with them? (I do, actually)" (Twitter) **"...according to a counselor from Camp Zevie. Zander and Stevie do have good chemistry and are very funny together." (Twitter) **a Zevie fan asked, "[https://twitter.com/DIsrael @'DIsrael'] Is there gonna be ANY zevie moments in thenext episode?? i cant wait any more!!!!" David Israel replied," [https://twitter.com/BlueNinjaGirl4 @'BlueNinjaGirl4'] Yes. Vroom vroom. (Twitter) *Max Schneider and Lulu Antariksa also hint Zevie in their interviews often. Famous Zevians *'Zevielover' is the first Zevian on the wiki. She created the immensely popular ship's name. She is a former admin to the wiki. She tied for "Hardcorest Zevie Shipper" at the 2012 How to Rock Wiki Awards. *'Yougotburned' is a popular Zevie fanfiction writer who is widely known. She is in line to become an admin to the wiki. She won "Favorite User" and won 2nd place for "Hardcorest Zevie Shipper" at the 2012 How to Rock Wiki Awards. *'TheCoreyyDarnell' is the second Zevian on the wiki. He created the wiki. He originally shipped Zacey, but converted before the series began. He is an admin on the wiki. He created the Zevie page. Also, he recently created the supporter nickname "Zevian". He won "Favorite Admin" and tied for "Hardcorest Zevie Shipper" at the 2012 How to Rock Wiki Awards. *'Alwayssmiling11' is Zevie fanfiction writer. She is on the Zevie page almost every day. She is an admin to the wiki. According to Corey, she'll be nominated for "Hardcorest Zevie Shipper" at next year's ''How to Rock Wiki Awards. ''She won 2nd place for "Favorite Admin" at the 2012 How to Rock Wiki Awards. *'Kevin Reed, '''an in-universe shipper. It is proven that he wants Zander/Stevie together as said How to Rock a Love Song that he wants Zander to like Stevie, even though it's because he wants to date Kacey. Zevie Videos ZEVIE Not Over You Zander & Stevie - Something Stevie & Zander A Drop in the Ocean You and I - Max Schneider and Lulu Antariksa By Ingrid Michaelson Zevie~"no one knows what the future holds...." ♥ Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Zander Robbins Category:Pairings with Stevie Baskara Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Pairings with different genders Category:Duo Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Popular Ship Category:Major Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Zander Robbins Category:Pairings with Stevie Baskara Category:Popular Ship Category:Shippings Category:Trivia Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Duo pairings Category:Pairings with Rivals Category:Major Pairings Category:Stevie Baskara Category:Zander Robbins Category:Max Schneider Category:Lulu Antariksa